The Good, The Bad and The Cursed....Missing scenes
by Kiva
Summary: Just a little thing....Phoebe's POV of the last vision she received from Bo, as well as her loved ones reactions....plus a little dialogue between Prue and Phoebe....please read/review:):):)


Disclaimer.....the characters of Charmed are not mine, nor do I lay any type of claim on them....  
  
Authors Notes.....This story was inspired by the episode 'The Good, The Bad and The Cursed.'  
  
It's just a little thing which shows Phoebe's side of the last vision she received from Bo.....as well as a little additional dialogue between Phoebe and her big sister. Now, I have three sisters, but I'm only very close to two of them [one older and one younger than me] so when it comes to the sisters, I tend to write at least one scene between them, as that's really the basis for the show, magic aside. So I couldn't resist putting the last scene in. I hope you enjoy and that you'll let me know if you like/ dislike.  
  
Thank you.....  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Her cries came regularly, one following the other, and Piper could tell that her words of comfort weren't getting through to her sister, who was lost in the horrible vision she was receiving.  
  
As Piper put a hand over her mouth, trying desperately not to cry herself, Leo moved forward and wrapped his strong arms around her from behind.  
  
"Leo," she whimpered. He didn't answer, only tightening his hold on her. There *was* no answer.  
  
It felt like hours went by. No sound came from Phoebe now. The pain was a constant, only getting worse and worse. Her mouth open in one silent, continuos cry, her body jerked forward repeatedly, rocking under the weight of the blows dealt to Bo and through the connection, Phoebe as well.  
  
The others could only stand by and watch. After what seemed like an eternity, the spasms of her body stopped, leaving Phoebe gasping for breath.  
  
A feeling of fear mixed with a strange acceptance washed over Phoebe, and Victor watched as she began to shake her head, the motion becoming more and more forceful.  
  
Her body seemed to brace itself, and Piper knew that it was for the final blow.  
  
"No," she whispered. She wanted to scream it, hoping that volume alone would make it true, but she couldn't.  
  
Squeezing her eyes closed, she reached for Leo's hand, her other finding Phoebe's, who gripped it tightly.  
  
But when the grip didn't slacken as expected, Piper risked opening her eyes.  
  
Phoebe's face had lost it's tension. A look of exhausted relief spread over it, instead. Her breathing became a little more even, as Piper felt hers escape her in an almost gasp.  
  
'They did it!' she rejoiced internally.  
  
As Phoebe's body lost some of it's rigidity, slumping slightly, Victor made sure to move with her, keeping contact between them.  
  
Piper watched with a little confusion as a small smile made it's way onto Phoebe's flushed face.  
  
"Pheebs?" she asked.  
  
Without opening her eyes, Phoebe spoke, her voice still slightly raspy from her cries. "Prue's about to kick ass," she offered by way of an explanation.  
  
Piper let out a small burst of laughter, more relief than amusement, and it was echoed by Leo and her father. Shaking a little herself, she helped Phoebe as her sister uncurled her body from the couch. As her baby sister stood, she gave Phoebe a tight hug, watching as first Leo then her father repeated the gesture, Victor keeping his arm around his youngest daughters shoulders.  
  
It was over. Another innocent saved, and this time, a curse broken. Now they just had to wait for Cole and Prue to get back......if they hadn't killed each other, that was.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~After Dinner~  
  
"I'm really glad you're okay, Pheebs," Prue said, hugging her baby sister.  
  
"Well I'm glad I'm okay as well," Phoebe answered, before adding, "I think that made sense."  
  
"Er...no," Prue laughed, "but we have experience with you not making sense."  
  
"Why you....." Phoebe mock threatened, pretending to reach for her sisters neck.  
  
After a moment of sisterly silence, Phoebe decided to risk it. "So, erm....you still hate him? Cole, I mean."  
  
Prue bit her bottom lip. "Well.....I don't know, Pheebs. I think that the best thing you could do would be to stop seeing him, but.....that's up to you. I actually have experience with falling for the wrong guy, hard as that is to believe," she joked.  
  
"Ah, yes, very hard."  
  
"Hey! Anyway.....I definitely think you should stay away from him, but....I know that your heart is saying that you should hold onto him. And I've always tried to listen to my heart, so....."  
  
"So, you don't hate *me*?"  
  
"Never," Prue replied seriously. Phoebe grinned at her, leaning against Prue's arm and resting her head on her sisters.  
  
"One more thing," Phoebe said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Trying to fight her grin, Phoebe answered. "How good did Cole look dressed as a cowboy?"  
  
"Ohhh," Prue ground out.  
  
"No, I'm serious! I didn't get to see him, and....I've always had this cowboy  
  
fantasy -- hey!"  
  
Prue had cut her off by whacking her with a pillow, and Phoebe grabbed another to defend herself.  
  
When Victor came into the Sunroom later, he found his oldest, and his youngest girls....both in a heap on the floor, laughing gently and surrounded by pillows. Everything was back to normal.....at least for now.  
  
  
  
THE END : ) 


End file.
